Happy New Year
by torib0o
Summary: Shikamaru is spending New Year's Eve with Neji's family; what will happen at midnight? Sequel to 'You Have Me', my ShikaNeji xmas fic. Yaoi, ShikaNeji, BL, Shikamaru, Neji, Fluff


A/N: A continuation to 'You Have Me', my ShikaNeji xmas fic. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

Neji was sitting on the sofa in his living room, watching another abysmal performance on the New Year's special his uncle was so adamant about having on the television. Hiashi mentioned something about tradition and watching various performers before the crystal ball would drop, signifying the new year, with family, however, Neji was the only person on the couch.

After the Christmas celebration, with so many friends and family members in their home, Neji begged Hiashi not to invite them back for New Year's, wanting the next holiday to be spent with the people closest to his heart and Hiashi had smiled and agreed to his wish, although, the man arched a questioning brow when Neji requested allowance to invite a guest.

It was nearing midnight and Neji slumped on the couch as he raised the flute of champagne to his lips and took a small sip. He looked anxiously toward the kitchen door where his uncle and guest had disappeared through some time ago and as though summoned by his thoughts, a familiar young man passed through the door and smiled brightly at him.

He bounced a bit when the person plopped down beside him on the couch and smiled when an arm was slung around his shoulders.

"What's in the glass?"

Neji smiled and rolled his eyes. "Champagne, of course."

"How about some wine?"

"It's New Year's; we have to drink champagne." Neji chided, but, when looking into those pleading, brown eyes, he couldn't deny him for long. "You can have wine _after_ midnight."

He laughed. "I can have it now, but, I'll humor you."

"Thanks a bunch." He leaned into the boy's side and brought the glass to his lips once more. In truth, he wasn't of the legal age to drink, but, his uncle allowed it around the holidays and he didn't mind consuming it.

He pressed his lips to that long neck before nipping at a strong jawline only to whine when he was pulled away from.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He was asked with a laugh.

"Shikamaru," he huffed. "I was enjoying myself before you pulled away."

He saw the Nara's eyes flick back to the kitchen door before he was asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Neji sighed softly and slumped back. He knew he hadn't told his uncle that he and Shikamaru were dating, however, if the way he greeted the Nara that evening, by nearly jumping into his arms, was any inclination, he was sure Hiashi knew.

He finished his drink and set the glass on the coffee table just as Hiashi entered the room with a bright smile, clapping his hands together happily as his daughters followed him and sat on couches adjacent to the one Neji and Shikamaru were sat upon.

"It's only five minutes until midnight; Neji, turn the volume up." He said while motioning towards the television.

Neji did as he was asked and smiled as an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up into Shikamaru's eyes. The Nara wasn't smiling at him and his brows were drawn together in concentration. He watched as Shikamaru's eyes quickly darted toward the other two sofas in the room and the people sitting upon them, watching the last performer on the television. He felt the arm pulling around his neck, urging him closer and he followed it, his body pressed tightly against Shikamaru's.

"What are you doing?" Neji whispers, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

The Nara gave him a small, nervous smile and brushed his fingertips against Neji's cheek. "Nothing," he said softly, "Just admiring."

Neji smiled and blushed as he turns his face into Shikamaru's shoulder and laughed quietly. He could hear the television and the host saying how the ball was beginning to drop. He leaned his head against Shikamaru's shoulder as he listened to the countdown.

58. 57. 56....

He could feel Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the Nara's face questioningly.

39. 38. 37. 36...

He could see the familiar, mischievous twinkle in Shikamaru's eyes and for the moment, he forget that he and the Nara weren't the only ones in the room.

20. 19. 18. 17...

"Neji, you know you're my world, babe." And Neji felt his heart pound in his chest almost painfully.

11. 10. 9. 8...

He heard the countdown and wondered why it seemed so faint, sounding similar to white noise. He could hear the sound of the the thousands packed into Time Square counting down. He could hear his uncle and his cousins, but, the sounds were so incredibly hushed and the only thing registering was the look he was receiving from Shikamaru.

4. 3. 2. 1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He didn't notice the silence that overtook the room when Shikamaru's lips descended upon his own or the quiet gasp that sounded when his hands slid up to cup the younger boy's cheeks.

The kiss was chaste, but, meaningful and filled with hope for a joyous New Year. When their lips parted, it was only for an instant because their lips connected several more times in tiny pecks, only stopping when a throat was cleared to their side.

Neji's eyes widened and he pushed Shikamaru away forcefully before looking to his uncle who was trying, poorly, to conceal a smile.

"Uncle, I-"

"Neji, is there something you've been hiding?" Hiashi asked, amusement clear in his voice.

He looked up at his uncle and in the same moment felt Shikamaru's hand sliding into his, intertwining their fingers and Neji could do nothing beyond hold his hand high enough for Hiashi to see while leaning closer to Shikamaru.

Hiashi threw his head back and laughed deeply, wiping the corner of his eye for any tears of mirth that may have escaped. He smiled warmly at Neji and nodded approvingly.

"I was wondering when it would happen, if we're being honest, Neji."

Neji's face morphed from confusion to happiness and he nodded in return. "I most certainly hope we are being honest, uncle." He felt an arm tighten around his waist and he looked up at the Nara who was looking at Hiashi.

"Then you have no problem with us being together?" Shikamaru asked, simply wanting the confirmation.

"Of course not." Hiashi said. "Shikamaru, you and my nephew have been in my home for more than a year, stepping around each other, rather _awkwardly_ I might add." He said with audibly annoyance and Neji was sure he'd swallowed his tongue. "No, I'm quite happy I won't have witness anymore of your attempts to remain platonic, however, I'd like to ask that you show a bit of restraint in my presence and, Nara, you know what I mean."

Shikamaru smirked a bit lecherously and Neji punched him the shoulder. "You'd better behave yourself."

"Do you doubt my ability to keep my hands to myself?"

"Yes!"

"Why? I've done it for nearly two years."

Neji rolled his eyes and heaved a breath. "_Believe_ _me_, I know."

He heard quiet laughter behind him as Shikamaru smiled softly and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

And Neji couldn't help but lean into the touch as his eyes closed. "S'alright."

"No, it isn't. Should I make it up to you?"

He knew the look Shikamaru was giving him and he couldn't stop himself from nodding and moving closer to the Nara. He crossed his legs demurely and slid a hand up his boyfriend's well muscled abdomen, fingers landing upon the pendent hanging from a thin silver chain around the Nara's neck.

The pendent, a Christmas gift from Neji, held the Hyuuga's initials. When he saw it, he instantly thought of Shikamaru; a heart shape pendent, vaguely reminiscent of a dog tag. At the time, he wondered if it would be too forward to give it to the Nara after he'd had his, Neji's, initials engraved into the silver, but, fortune seemed to shine on him with the events of the Christmas holiday. The necklace held a beautiful glimmer to it and Shikamaru had been quite appreciative when he opened the large box containing a fourteen inch teddy bear holding the tiny box containing the jewelery.

He felt Shikamaru's thumb stroking at his cheek before his lips lowered upon his own once more. He released a deep breath through his nose and leaned into Shikamaru as fingers tickled the hem of his shirt. There was nothing he loved more than kissing Shikamaru and feeling the Nara's hands washing over him in a somewhat possessive grip.

Several chaste kisses were lain to his lips before Shikamaru pulled away from him and leaned his forehead against Neji's, eyes lowered and releasing shallow breaths from their previous actions.

"This year is going to hold so much for us, Neji; individually and otherwise," Shikamaru began softly. "Promise me you'll be by my side through it all."

"Of course," Neji blinked. "As long as you can promise me the same."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed him softly once more before sitting up and tightening his arm around Neji's waist as Neji pressed into his side and laid his on the Nara's shoulder, humming quietly, happily.

"Happy New Year, Shikamaru."

–

A/N: The End.

I hope everyone had a Happy New Year.

I like to think Shika and Neji are between 16 and 18 years of age. And I'm not supporting 'underage alcoholism', before everyone gets their underwear in a bunch, but, I think everyone's parent's allows them a glass or so around the holidays.

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o (01/02/10)


End file.
